starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ударный штурмовик нулевой гравитации
|era = *Восстание * Новая Республика |affiliation = *Галактическая ИмперияRebellion Era Campaign Guide ** Штурмовой корпус }} Ударные штурмовики нулевой гравитации, известные также как космические штурмовики ( ) — подразделение имперского штурмового корпуса, оснащённое и обученное специально для перехвата кораблей противника. Штурмовики нулевой гравитации также использовались в Имперском флоте. В преданности и сноровке они уступали лишь Императорской королевской гвардии. Экипировка thumb|left|180px|Космический штурмовик в лёгкой броне. Для выполнения своих миссий космические штурмовики надевали двухметровый комплект брони нулевой гравитации, который был сопряжен со стандартной бронёй штурмовика. Костюм обеспечивал герметичное уплотнение против вакуума, что позволяло штурмовикам перемещаться и сражаться в космосе в течение длительного времени. «Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» сравнивал броню нулевой гравитации с одноместным пилотируемым звездолётом. Лидер Альянса повстанцев Лея Органа неохотно признавала, что такое сравнение было уместным, отмечая, что космический штурмовик был способен нарушить работу систем вплоть до полного захвата кораблей типа корвета CR90. В этом же справочнике встречалось утверждение о космических штурмовиках как о лучших солдатах в галактике.Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide Костюм нулевой гравитации также позволял штурмовикам вооружаться тяжёлым оружием, превращавшим солдата в эквивалент лёгкого танка. Оружейные системы представляли собой: два навесных гранатомёта, оснащённые дополнительными магазинами и стрелявшими контузионными гранатами, газовыми гранатами и оглушающими гранатами; перчатку с бластерной пушкой для правой руки; и перчатку с миниатюрной установкой запуска протонных торпед для левой. Каждая перчатка также была оснащена лазерным резаком для проникновения в корпуса судна. Помимо хорошо известного вида брони «с завода» космические штурмовики в период кампании Трауна использовали броню иного типа. Такая броня представляла собой тяжёлую вариацию стандартного обмундирования имперских штурмовиков, что обеспечило удобство использования, но снизило огневую мощь, броню и мобильность. Неизвестно, заменила ли эта вариация стандартную броню космических штурмовиков. Один из вариантов космического штурмовика появился во время строительства первой «Звезды Смерти», но встречался редко. Они использовались за пределами искуственной атмосферы «Звезды Смерти». Они носили стандартную броню штурмовика, защищённую от вакуума и оснащённую дыхательным аппаратом и реактивным ранцем. У этой брони не было встроенного оружия, и штурмовики использовали то, что брали с собой. Хотя в космосе она была не столь мобильной, она была легче, меньше и удобнее при работе в стеснённом пространстве, например, на борту корабля или космической станции без искуственной атмосферы. При всех своих преимуществах, у космических штурмовиков были и недостатки. Как и всё вооружение с электроникой, их доспехи были уязвимы к ЭМИ-оружию, и при попадании штурмовику оставалось лишь беспомощно плавать в космосе. Помимо этого, для космических штурмовиков представляли большую угрозу истребители. История Во время Войн клонов Галактические пехотинцы испытали прототип брони космического штурмовика в битве при Новом Борналексе. Оружейная система перестала работать, и пехотинцам пришлось перейти к рукопашному бою, одержав победу. Империя исправила эту неполадку, приняв на вооружение новый вариант брони, разработанный доктором Нашиаком Ллаликом. Ллалик создал её на основе собственного нереализованного варианта брони Sunder 9.Alliance Intelligence Reports Взводы из 40 космических штурмовиков десантировались со штурмовых шаттлов типа «Гамма». При хорошо организованной атаке ударные штурмовики легко захватывали вражеские крупные корабли. Одним из космических штурмовиков был Ром Мок, создатель проекта «Тёмный солдат». thumb|250px|right|Солдаты в облегченной версии брони космических штурмовиков на «Звезде Смерти I». Космические штурмовики, как и прочие специализированные подразделения Штурмового корпуса, служили в «Эскадре Смерти» Дарта Вейдера.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Их привлекали для внешнего патрулирования «Звезды Смерти I». В битве при Эндоре несколько ударных штурмовиков атаковали повстанческие корабли, залетевшие внутрь «Звезды Смерти II». Космические штурмовики использовались Империей и после этой битвы, о чём свидетельствует сообщение Леи, что вооружённые силы Альянса необходимо обучить противодействовать им. Ведж Антиллес, лидер Разбойной эскадрильи, предложил чаще использовать в качестве эскорта истребители, а Крикс Мадин — применять против этих штурмовиков ЭМИ-оружие. По меньшей мере 9 космических штурмовиков участвовали в битве при Слуис-Ване в 9 ПБЯ. Их использовали для захвата кораблей Новой Республики. К концу битвы семь космических штурмовиков были уничтожены, а оставшиеся два самоуничтожились, повредив вражеский корвет.Наследник Империи Файл:Zero-GAssaultStormtrooper-RoE.jpg|Броня Mark I Файл:ZeroG-TTS.png|Броня Mark II Файл:Spacetrooper1.jpg|Лёгкая броня Появления [[Файл:Zero-G Stormtrooper-Super Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back.png|thumb|right|200px|В игре Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.]] * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Дело чести» * Scoundrel's Luck * Jedi's Honor * ''Black Ice'' * ''Operation: Elrood'' * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 2: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 2» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 3: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 3» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 4: Сопротивление повстанцев, часть 4» * * Наследник Империи * «Наследник Империи» / комикс-адаптация * Тёмное воинство (серия комиксов) * Последний приказ (серия комиксов) * «Академия джедаев: В поисках Силы» * «Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы» Источники *The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Kathol Rift'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' * * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Типы штурмовиков Категория:Боевые подразделения Галактической Империи